From Fantasy to Reality
by Lady Day and Night
Summary: AU Not JS Two girls must face dangers untold and hardships unnumbered when one accidentally wishes her evil younger sister away to a certain handsome Goblin King. Complete!
1. A Foolish Wish

From Fantasy to Reality

Danielle McBride and Kitana-Hana Dairyu

**Chapter One: A Foolish Wish **

It was a cold, dark night and a storm was raging outside as two 18- year old girls lounged around in a warm bedroom with a manga in each of their hands. They both sat in puffy black bean bag chairs with a CD player running in the background, playing music from one of their favorite movies. One of them set aside her copy of Chobits with a sigh and leaned back to look up at the blank ceiling, watching as an occasional flash of light from the storm outside lit it up.

She was around 5'6" with a slim athletic figure, her hair was long, at about waist length even while it was done back in a braid; as it was now. She also had blue-gray eyes that testified to the fact that she was a dreamer and a believer in fantasy, but they could be cold when focused on reality. She wore a burgundy halter top with straps tied behind the neck, black pants and calf-high combat boots. A look around her room revealed many posters, ornaments, figurines and dolls of mythical creatures; including a crystal music box with a red fire dragon and a woman dragon rider with it. You wouldn't know by looking at her, that she also had a bit of a temper and usually carried a sharp object to use with it, but her friends were good at keeping her in check.

Her friend glanced over her Weiß Kreuz comic and smirked. It faded quickly however and she frowned as the back of her neck prickled and she felt someone watching them. 'What the hell...? Why is it when we get together it feels like something is watching us? There's never anyone there though and this has been going on for like sometime... it's really starting to get on my nerves.' she thought.

She was taller than the brunette, standing just over 6' with an athletic figure, a touch of wiry and lanky build made her look almost fragile. She had shoulder length black hair with bright green tips that she kept messy and spiked while her long green bangs framed her face and her calm crystal blue eyes. She was also a huge believer in fantasy, as shown by her dragon pendant and earrings. She wore a black tank top with the words 'Bad Ass Girl' across the chest and a large cross on the back, both in white. She also wore black loose pants with lots of chains, belts and hooks with a leg leash attached to two hoops on the back of her knees and finally black leather combat boots with various buckles to finish the look. She was a really serene person who always helped cool the brunette's temper. They were, after all, great friends and had been so for a long time.

"You look really bored there Princess." She said, using the brunette's nickname that was given to her by her friends, her British accent was easily heard when she spoke.

"That's because I am Tana. I mean, I've read these manga a million times and while I love this CD and all... it makes me want the real thing." The 'Princess' replied. Tana smirked and moved to a shelf filled with DVD's.

"Then you can have the real thing. I'll just pop it in and..." She started as she opened the case to their favorite DVD... She stared down at the case and then shouted. "It's gone!"

"JENNIFER!" The brunette yelled. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY LABYRINTH DVD?"

"YOU LEFT IT IN THE DEN PLAYER!" Came the reply from the other end of the house. The girl smiled sheepishly and hurried to go get it. She returned quickly and put it in with Tana shaking her head at the other girl. "Danielle, you really need to keep track of it, especially if you know I'm coming over girl." Tana scolded.

"I know." She replied, "The Great One..." she sighed happily as the opening to 'Labyrinth' played and David Bowie's 'Underground' started through the surround sound speakers. They both flopped down on their black bean bag chairs to watch the worlds greatest movie.

"I wish the Underground were real, it's bound to be ten times better than this place." Tana muttered with a small sigh. "Oh, Danielle! It's the opening lines! Go on, say them!"

"Tana! Watch what you say! Do you WANT to call out a load of goblins on our case?" Danielle hissed, looking about incase there were some hiding in wait. "While I would love to meet Jareth, I'm not in the mood to put up with the little hairy guys." Tana chuckled.

"Will you chill girl? I didn't say the words! Sorry little goblin dudes, your not gonna get me to say it!" At this, both girls began to laugh.

There was a collective groan from the mass of goblins as they heard Tana's last words. They had been trying to get ONE of them to say the words for years now. Danielle had always complained about her little sister, while Tana complained about her life in general. The King on the other hand, was getting VERY moody and wasn't willing to abide by the rules much longer. Said goblins winced as there was a loud shout followed by a crash of crystal from the throne room and a murmur of someone else's voice.

Tana his the pause button and turned to Danielle with an almost evil smile like she ALWAYS did when they watched this movie.

"Alright, spill. If you had a sexy Goblin King singing this song to you while you danced, would you stay or run?" She asked, pointing to the frozen screen of Sarah running from the Goblin King. "Also, what would be your ideal ball gown?" Danielle sighed as she thought about it.

"...I guess it would depend on who I had wished away. If it was my sister, I wouldn't leave with out a kiss at least. If it were either of my nephews, I would leave without a second thought. My boys are too important." Danielle replied before throwing a pillow at Tana who was shaking her head, a big grin on her face. "But, now for the gown. I'd have to say a dark crimson, maybe burgundy color. Probably satin or velvet with off-shoulder sleeves and a slightly flared skirt. But no poofy, you know, like Sarah's dress... I can't stand poofy." Danielle turned to Tana, a smirk on her face now. "Now, what about you?" She asked, knowing full well that Tana HATED dresses.

"I would so run. Jareth aint my type... but if it were some other hottie, I'd stay. You know, to get to know him and all, eventually I'd meet up with you at the gates. You've gotta draw out the suspense a bit, you know! Anywho, for my gown. It would be long and sleek, a deep green-black -you know how I love those two along with red of course- number with a bit of a train. It would have straps, small ones of course and the shoulders and front of the gown would hang down to give the folded look." Tana answered smugly.

"Ugh! Second place to some mystery guy! That cuts me deep Tana, real deep." Danielle said dramatically, a hand over her forehead, the other on her stomach. She laughed and dropped her arms. "That gown doesn't sounds very middle ages," Tana only shrugged as Danielle continued talking. "It still sounds really cool. Do you have a picture?" She asked.

Tana nodded, reached into her bag and pulled out a clipping from a fashion magazine, something she would never admit to actually reading. "It's on sale for 80! I should get it by next week. But, if you ever tell anyone I got this dress... I'll hurt you." Tana said happily.

Danielle rolled her eyes, smiled and snatched the remote away from Tana. "Ha! No more movie pauses from you Missy!" Danielle said and unpaused the movie, only to have Tana quickly reclaim the remote. She did a little jig in her seat before going back to watching the movie.

Near the end of the movie - and after a brief remote war - Tana paused it again.

"KitanaHana Dairyu, come ON! It's my favorite part! What now?" Danielle demanded, exasperated. Tana only laughed. "Tana!"

"Alright, alright. Last time, I promise." Tana replied. "If Jareth said these lines to you, what would your reaction be?"

"Which lines? The song or the "I've been generous up until now, but I can be cruel" line?" Danielle asked.

"The generous line." Tana gave a small wave of her hand as if it was obvious.

"Well... I'd smack him, say the words, or go with Sarah's reaction. Now, can we finish the movie, please?" Tana laughed and hit the play button again.

As the credits rolled, Danielle's younger sister ran in. "Danielle, I have a question!" She said simply, demanding her sister's attention.

"Jennifer, you ALWAYS do! If it'll get you out of my room AND my hair, what do you want?" She demanded, giving an apologetic look to Tana. Tana just shrugged, she was used to it by now.

"On Zelda, how do you beat Twinrova?" She asked. Danielle growled in annoyance. "This COULD have waited till later. Which form?"

"Combined form."

"Take the shield and block three attacks of the same element, it'll shoot back at her, then go beat the crap outta her. Now go away." Jennifer nodded and hurried out of the room.

"How do you put up with her? I'd have wished her away a long time ago or beat her up... you know, either or." Tana said, grinning.

"I put up with her as every older sibling puts up with a younger: Extreme patience, endurance, blackmail and, of course, threats." Tana laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I have to deal with my sister in much the same way… Only difference, I'm the younger one...how sad." Tana rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad we're moving out next week so we don't have to deal with them anymore. Thank God."

"Amen to that." Danielle replied as Jennifer ran in again. Danielle jumped to her feet and pointed out the door. "Out! Out! OUT! Out of my room, you promised!" She shouted.

"Come on Danielle! Please?" Danielle shook her head, frowned and glared at the younger girl. "Fine then you bitches! See if I let you play my game cube again! You're such a stupid mistake!" Jennifer shouted and stormed out with Danielle slamming the door behind her. Tana shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Well, technically Jennifer would be the 'mistake' seeing how she's the younger."

"You have no idea how much I wish the goblins would come and take her away, right now..." Danielle replied, and then froze when she realized what she had said. Her eyes went large and she gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh shit..." she muttered as the power went out. She hurried out of the room only to return moments later. "It figures... She's not there. Tana, can you pack the bags and check the weapons?" We're going on a little trip." Tana smirked.

"I always knew buying that stuff from the 'House of Knives' was worth it." She commented, going to the closet to get started on the packing. "At least we won't get bored for a while." Poking her head out from the closet, she passed a dagger to Danielle. "Don't forget this. Don't want to go in there unarmed."

Danielle nodded and shoved the dagger through her belt and headed back into the other room while Tana went back to packing. They had always prepared for this: had bags with needed supplies and their own kinds of weapons on the off chance that they ever had to go to the Underworld. Now was their chance it seemed. Tana finished with the packing and checked the weapons, put hers in place and went to follow Danielle.

A tall, handsome man had appeared in Jennifer's room amidst a cloud of glitter. He was an intimidating man with exotic features and wild blond hair, he had mismatched eyes -one warm brown and the other an icy blue- both were trained on Danielle. He wore a black poet's shirt, black pants and boots as well as a dark leather vest with a high collar and a cape draped around him.

"You're him, aren't you?" Danielle said quietly in awe of the powerful fae before her. He smirked, showing sharp canines. "You're the Goblin King. I'd like my sister back please, if it's all the same." She didn't even seem aware she was saying the very same lines that Sarah had said.

"What's said is said." He replied, smirk still firmly in place. Danielle was about to shoot back a smart remark when Tana walked in, her twin sais sheathed on her hips. She walked over to Danielle, handing her bag and katana over to her. Her own bag already thrown over her shoulder. The Goblin King also glanced over at Tana but his attention went back to Danielle.

"I won't say I didn't mean it, because in a way I kind of did, but I STILL have to get her back. She's probably really freaked... and pissed no doubt."

"Danielle, go back to your room. Play your Video games and dress up in your costumes, forget about the girl."

"I can't." she replied quietly.

"I've brought you a gift." He said, raising a gloved hand and creating a crystal.

"What is it?" Danielle asked warily. Tana slapped a hand over her mouth.

'Deja Vu much...?' she thought.

The Goblin King glanced at the crystal as he said: "It's a crystal, nothing more..." he glanced back over at Danielle. "But if you turn it this way," He let go of the crystal and let it roll down his palm and up the other, letting it roll across his hands before holding it out to her once more. "And look into it, it'll show you your dreams. However, this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who puts up with a horrible little sister. Do you want it?" He asked, looking at her for a reaction before continuing on. "Then forget about the girl."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I can't. I have to get my sister back. She's probably really pissed at me now..."

"When isn't she?" Tana muttered under her breath.

"Danielle," He started with an angry look. He raised the crystal and it turned into a snake. "Don't defy me." he stretched the dark snake out and threw it at her. Danielle screamed in shock and pulled it off, drawing her dagger half way. By then though, it had turned into a scarf. A snickering, followed by the sound of a grunt made Danielle look over at Tana just as she lunged at the bed and a shadow dashed away. Tana growled when she stood back up.

"Goblins." She said by way of explanation. "Annoying little buggers really."

"So...you are knowledgeable about my world." He said, looking at both Tana and Danielle, impressed. "But your still no match for me girls." he finished.

"But I have to have my sister back!" She exclaimed, her temper starting to rise. Tana moved to stand next to Danielle, placing a hand on her shoulder. Danielle sighed in response and Tana's hand dropped.

"She's there, in my castle." He said, pointing out the window. She and Tana moved to it and saw a view of the whole labyrinth and the castle in the distance. "Do you still want to look for her?" The two suddenly found themselves on the hill overlooking the labyrinth. Tana couldn't help but think that was a dumb line, but it had been part of the movie... sort of.

"Is that the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" Danielle whispered.

"Turn back now girls," he said. "Turn back now before it's too late."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" Danielle replied.

"I'll follow the Princess here where ever she goes, that includes into the labyrinth." Tana grinned; well... it was more like baring her teeth in a warning of anyone stupid enough to try anything with her around.

"What a pity..."He said. Danielle looked out at the labyrinth again.

"It doesn't look that far..." She said quietly. He came up behind her and leaned down close near her ear, a smirk on his lips.

"It's further than you think and time is short." He murmured. He then backed away and raised his arm to point at an old clock hanging in mid air. It was an odd clock in that it held 13 numbers and not 12 like they should. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your little sister becomes one of us... forever. Such a pity." He said as he and the clock disappeared, his laughter still floating around them, long after he had gone from sight.

"The Labyrinth..." Danielle sighed, shaking her head. Danielle adjusted her sword on her back, along with her pack before standing up straight. Tana came up to stand beside her with a fierce determination in her eyes. Her arms crossed as they looked at the sight before them.

"You ready?" Danielle asked, looking up at her friend.

"Yeah," Tana answered, adjusting her own pack on her back and making sure her sais were still in place. "Come on Princess." Together they hurried down the hill toward the outer wall of the labyrinth. "Let's get this party started then."


	2. Which Way Do You Want To Go?

Chapter 2:

Which Way Do You Want To Go?

"If we're lucky," Tana started as they reached the bottom of the hill, "Hoggle should be right... there." They looked around and saw the dwarf doing the very same thing he had been doing in the movie... taking a leak in the pond. Tana shuddered while Danielle looked on kind of horror-struck.

"Umm... excuse me?" Danielle called out. Hoggle jumped, looked at them and made himself proper once more. He looked much like he did in the movie, right down to the little cap on his head. Danielle smiled, but he only grunted.

"Excuse me," he said rudely as he picked up his sprayer. He turned his back on them and continued his work. Tana sighed.

"How do we get into the Labyrinth?" they asked in unison. There was no point in going through with the whole 'Where's the Door' bit and so on... Hoggle smiled and pointed at the wall behind them.

"You gets in... there." Behind them, the door to the Labyrinth opened. "You really going in there are you?"

"Yes... we kind of have to," Danielle replied with a sigh. "Thank you for your help..." she trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Hoggle."

"I'm Danielle. This is my friend Tana. Well, we don't have much time... so bye, Hoggle." The dwarf nodded and the girls walked into the Labyrinth. Tana absently asking as the door closed behind them. "Did you really need to ask his name?"

"So, now what?" Tana asked, looking around.

"Well, we could find the shortcut that the worm mentioned in the movie... so... we head right and look for him. Sound good?" Danielle replied. Tana nodded.

"Somehow though, I don't think it'll be that easy. Jareth has a way of making things harder than they need to be."

"I agree, but it's the only choice we've got, so.. come on." They hurried down the corridor.

"'Allo!" a small voice called out as they stopped for a rest.

Tana grinned and knelt, finding a little blue worm on a little ledge. "Hello. Can you help us? We're trying to get to the castle," Tana asked politely. She always did like the worm... He was cute.

"The castle? Why would two ladies like yourself want to go to a goblin castle?" the worm replied, "Why don't you come inside and meet the missus?"

"I'm sorry... I'm afraid we can't. We have to rescue my sister from the castle. Can you show us the way?" Danielle said.

"I'd rather she were turned into a goblin, myself..." Tana muttered. "She'd fit in well enough. Probably already does with her little attitude, as is."

"Go through that opening across there and take a right. That should put you on the right path. Good luck finding your sister!" the worm answered.

"But going that way takes us _away_ from the castle" Tana protested.

"That's the way Sarah goes. Gotta follow the movie rules... somewhat." Danielle said as they made their way down the right side of the labyrinth, bidding the little worm goodbye.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, after all, we have an oubliette to land in. What are our chances on finding it anyways?" Tana asked a few minutes later.

"Way too high for my tastes. let's keep moving," Danielle replied.

"Hmm..." the Goblin King muttered thoughtfully, "Clever girls. They're moving much faster than I thought they would..."

"When that little bitch gets here, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Jennifer muttered from the pillow pit in the throne room her arms crossed over her chest. Goblins were running around everywhere. Jennifer looked out of place with her jeans and red shirt that said "Beware Attitude" on it and her tennis shoes. She had shoulder length light brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She had the same eyes as Danielle, but hers were cold and harsh.

"You could be a little grateful that she's even coming for you, you know. She's even got her friend with her, even if that's against the rules." Jareth said, lounging on his throne tapping his riding crop against his boot.

"Oh please. Mr. Goblin King, I _hate _my sister. She hates me. No two ways about it. She's only running the Labyrinth because she knows our parents would be beyond pissed if they found out I was gone. This is her idea of an adventure. This is what she's longed for for years. She's also loved the Labyrinth forever. As for Tana. Don't even get my started. She's just as bad."

"And you know this how?" Jareth asked, creating a crystal and rolling it around his hands.

"She's always quoting, singing, or acting it. She watches it religiously, and she _knows_ how to get through it. Put her and Tana in one of those little forgetting rooms and you'll see."

"You would wager _your_ freedom on _their_ ability to escape the oubliette?" Jareth asked, shocked but hiding it behind his usual mask.

"Yeah, go ahead." The king smirked evilly and sent his crystal floating out the window over the Labyrinth.

Tana spotted something gleaming in the air and frowned. 'What the... that wasn't in the movie.' she thought. She pointed it out to Danielle, who looked up to find it. While they were distracted, the labyrinth changed around them. When they looked around again, they were trapped in an open space with two doors guarded by a couple of two headed figures. They looked a lot like joker cards really.

"Oh no..." Danielle muttered. She had the strangest feeling that this was Jennifer's fault for some reason. No doubt, mouthing off to the Goblin King.

"Let's get this over with," Tana replied. They stepped forward and the creatures explained the rules. Danielle nodded and immediately moved to the one on the left.

"Alright," Danielle said, "Answer yes or no. Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

The creatures looked at each other, then the one she asked leaned down to confer with his bottom half. He came out from behind his shield and replied. "Yes?"

"Then the other door leads to the castle, and this door leads to certain death," Danielle replied.

"Ooh..." they said impressed. Tana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"How do you know? He could be telling the truth!" the creature on the left exclaimed.

"But you wouldn't be," Danielle replied. "So if he says yes, I know the answer is no."

"But I could be telling the truth!"

"Then he would be lying. If he said yes, then I know the answer would still be no." He thought about it and looked at his partner.

"Ehh... is that right?"

"Technically, both of them are liars. Even the one that does tell the truth." Tana muttered under her breath.

"I don't know, I never understood it!" the other one replied and moved away. Danielle and Tana bid them good-bye and walked through the chosen door. "Peace of cake!" Danielle said cheerfully. Almost as soon as she said this, the floor dropped out from under them.

"Crap!" Tana shouted as they fell. Danielle sighed and muttered "Oops."

"Help!" she shouted. Almost immediately, the helping hands appeared and caught them. Danielle looked up at Tana. "Now what?"

"Which way?" one of the hands asked.

"Up or down?" asked another.

"Well... IF we go down, we'll meet Hoggle and Jareth. We'll hit the Hall of False Alarms. IF we go back up, we'll have no clue where the hell we are. What do you think Tana?" Danielle asked.

"Go with the way we know. This'll be interesting." Tana shrugged then winced. "And make it quick. They're hurting me."

"Alright. We'll go down," Danielle said.

"She chose down!" the hands laughed as they dropped the girls down into the hole. Danielle landed first and moved as Tana landed. The hole was soon covered with the lid. Tana reached in her pack and pulled out a flashlight. "Go to modern technology"

"Joy..." Danielle muttered unhappily.

"They're in the oubliette..." Jareth muttered. The goblins around him began laughing. "Shut up," he commanded. Immediately, they did so. The king was really testy today. "They shouldn't have gotten as far as the oubliette... she should have given up by now..."

"They'll never give up!" one goblin said.

"Won't they? The dwarf is about to lead them back to the beginning. They'll soon give up when they realize they have to start all over again!" he said, paused than snapped. "Well, laugh!" The goblins burst into laughter. Jareth began laughing evilly and tossed the crystal up in the air.

Danielle and Tana heard a noise. Danielle pulled out her dagger and Tana drew one of her sais while pointing the flashlight at the noise.

"Who's there?" Danielle asked warily.

"Me," said a gruff voice. A match was struck and the room was lit up by the light of a candle, revealing the dwarf.

"Hello again," Danielle said happily. Tana turned off her flashlight, put it away and looked around automatically.

"Oh sure, you're looking around now. I suppose you noticed, there ain't no doors... only the hole.," Hoggle said. Tana glared.

"So this is how Sarah felt in the oubliette..." Danielle muttered.

"What?" asked Hoggle.

"It's nothing. So, what are you doing in here?" Danielle replied.

Tana raised an eyebrow. Why else would he be here? Tana decided to say nothing about it though. No need to draw more attention to the things they say.

"I figured the two of you would get in trouble sooner or later, so I've come to give you a hand. It just so happens that I know a way out of the whole labyrinth from here."

"No, we can't quit now!" Danielle said quietly. "We've come so far!" She sat down on a rock heavily. "No, we're doing okay..." she sighed.

"Of course you are..." Hoggle said, patting her arm, "but it gets a lot worse from here on in."

"Why are you so concerned about us?" Tana asked, coming over to sit next to Danielle, she knew there was a way to get out but... it wasn't coming to mind. her frown deepened. Maybe this was why Danielle was going through much the same as Sarah had in the movie.

"I just am, that's all. Sweet nice girls, terrible black oubliette..."

"You like jewelry... right?" Danielle asked, noticing his jewels.

"Why?" he replied, talking a step back.

"If you help us, I'll give you this," Danielle said, unclasping her pendant and showing it to him.

"What is that?" Hoggle asked, pointing at the jewel shaped like a teardrop.

"It's a bloodstone," Danielle answered. "Take us as far as you can and then we'll do it on our own."

"I can't promise nothing, but I'll take you as far as I can." The girls nodded and watched as Hoggle walked over to the other side of the room, pulled out a long board of wood and stood it up against the wall. There was a click and it opened like a door. Loads of brooms and mops fell out. "Broom closet..." he muttered, shutting it. "Oh well, can't be right all the time." There was another click and he opened it from the other side. "Ah! Here we go! Follow me."

Danielle smiled at Kitana as they got up and they hurried to follow Hoggle.

"Whatever you do," Tana whispered as Hoggle explained the false alarms, "Do NOT tell Jareth that the Labryinth is the "forbidden phrase." I don't feel up to a run from the cleaners and we need all the time we can get."

"Don't worry. I'm way ahead of you. I'll just play to his ego," Danielle replied. They stopped to listen to one of the rock faces say his phrase. A crystal rolled by on the ground after it finished.

"Here we go..." Tana muttered darkly, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Oh no..." Hoggle whispered. They followed the crystal into another corridor where a beggar sat. The crystal floated into his little tin cup with a clank. Danielle and Tana drew their weapons warily, but did not take a threatening pose.

"Well well... what have we here?" the beggar asked quietly. Hoggle backed away slightly.

"Uhh... nothin," Hoggle answered. Danielle and Tana forced themselves not to slap their foreheads in frustration or gag Hoggle to keep him from saying anything more.

"Nothing?" the beggar asked, dropping the cup. "Nothing?" He stood up. "Nothing?" He pulled off his mask and worn robes revealing the Goblin King. "Nothing, tra-la-la?" The threw the robes aside and glared at the three of them.

"Y-your majesty, What a nice suprise," Hoggle said reverently.

"Hello Hedgewart," Jareth said pleasantly.

"Hoggle," the three of them replied.

"Hoggle, could it be that you are helping these girls?" Jareth asked.

"H-helping? In what sense?" Hoggle asked nervously.

"In the sense that you are leading them straight towards the castle!"

"Oh no, your majesty!" Hoggle replied, "I was leading them back to the beginning!"

"What?" Danielle demanded. Tana grabbed her shoulders and the angry girl fought to get at Hoggle, rolling her eyes at the shorter girl in response.

'She is definitely cute when she's angry,' Jareth thought. 'She would make a fine queen... now, I've just got to either make her lose or get her to decide to stay. I'm sick of all these rules. I've waited too long to get what I want.' Hoggle began to explain his "trick" and Jareth pretended to pay attention while watching the two girls while they weren't looking.

'I feel it again,' Tana thought as she struggled with Danielle. 'We're being watched, but by whom? Jareth maybe?' Danielle finally calmed down to the point where she wouldn't kill Hoggle, Tana glanced at the Goblin King, he was watching, but... Jareth's voice pulled her from her musings before she could finish that thought however.

"What is that dangling there, 'round your neck?" Jareth asked, recognizing Danielle's pendant and getting a bit jealous.

"Huh? Oh this?" Hoggle replied, surprised. "Where did this come from?" Jareth stood up angrily.

"Higgle"

"Hoggle," the dwarf interrupted.

"Yes, if I thought for one second you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth answered. Hoggle's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, grabbing the king's leg.

"No your majesty! Not the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Oh yes, Hoggle!" he replied, kicking the dwarf into the wall. He walked over and leaned against the wall near Danielle, getting into her face slightly. "And you girls," he added, staring into Danielle's eyes, "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Danielle was afraid her heart would burst out of her chest! 'Damn him and his Leanan Sidhe bloodlines!' she thought furiously. 'Come on girl, Focus!' Danielle sighed dramatically.

Tana glared at Jareth, crossing her arms and locking her jaw. It wasn't her place to answer. It was Danielle's. He sister had been wished away, she had the right of way here.

"Well," she replied staring back into his eyes with defiance, "It's really hard... but we'll manage somehow. We always do." Her eyes challenged him. Kitana groaned and smacked herself in the head.

"Idiot!" she muttered to herself "That's it, I do the answering from here on out. I don't care anymore..." Jareth backed away from Danielle with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Well, if you think you can manage the Labyrinth, let's see how you deal with this little predicament," he replied, making a crystal appear. Tana ran over, grabbed Hoggle, and situated him piggyback along with her bag. Jareth smirked and threw the crystal at the end of the hallway, summoning something. He disappeared. There was a crashing sound.

"Oh no, not the cleaners!" Hoggle cried. "RUN!" Danielle and Kitana ran as the giant machine chased after them. Eventually, they came to a gate. Locked.

"The cleaners, the Bog of Stench, you SURE got his attention!" Hoggle cried. Danielle and Tana began pushing on the loose panel to the side. Danielle backed up, ran, and kicked the panel in. The three of them landed in an aclove, Hoggle falling from Tana's back. The cleaners went by and Hoggle looked around. "Now this is what we need! A ladder!" he said, beginning to climb, "Follow me." It was like he totally forgot about the machine that had just about turned them all into a flesh salad.

"How can we trust you now that we know you were taking us back to the beginning?" Tana asked him.

"I wasn't! I just told him that to throw him off the scent!" he replied. Tana glared.

"Hoggle, how the hell can we believe anything you say?" she retorted. Danielle snickered and Tana sent the glare to her friend.

"Let me put it this way: What choice have you got?" Hoggle responded. Danielle sighed.

"He's right," she said quietly, beginning to climb. Tana started after her.

"You've got to consider my position," Hoggle was saying as they climbed. "I'm a coward and Jareth scares me."

"What kind of position is that?" Danielle asked curiously.

"No position! That's my point! You wouldn't be so brave if you'd ever smelt the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Is that all it does is smell?" Tana asked curiously. "I've lived with 4 older brothers... and they really stank. But I managed to live through that." she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Yes, and trust me... that's enough. The worst part is: If you so much as put a foot into the Bog of Stench, you'll smell bad for the rest of your life. It'll never wash off," he answered. "Ah! Here we are!" He pushed off the lid covering the exit. "You're on your own from now on." He climbed out.

"Wait a minute!" Danielle said angrily.

"I didn't promise nothing. I said I'd take you as far as I could go..." He said.

"You cheat! You nastly little cheat!" Danielle cried as she and Tana climbed out. Danielle continued to argue with Hoggle as Tana looked around.

'Okay, we were underground, climbed up a ladder, and came out of a giarn urn... that's sitting on a table! What the bloody hell? How does that work?' she thought, kneeling to look under the table, then looking in the urn. The ladder was still there, but there was nothing between the ground and the underside of the table. It made her head hurt thinking about it, so she turned back to Danielle and Hoggle as she stole his string of jewelry. She raised an eyebrow just as Hoggle yelled out.

"Hey! Them's my jewels!" Hoggle cried. Danielle held them high, out of the dwarf's reach. "Give them back! You give those back! Them's my rightful property! It's not fair!"

Tana on the other hand, snorted. "Sad." She muttered, watching the two of them. "'Them's your jewels' huh?" she started to snicker. Neither Hoggle or Danielle seemed to notice though.

"No, it isn't! But that's the way it is..." Danielle answered. "Now, there's the castle..." she said, looking off into the distance," ...it's a wonder Jen hasn't found a way to blow it up by now. Which way should we try?"

"No clue," Tana said, looking back at the urn and table, "Angle with the chair and pick the path directly opposite. It never really showed her leaving in the movie." Danielle nodded and they walked off. Hoggle looking at the two of them curiously.

"Your Highness!" A goblin cried, running in. Jareth was bored. He'd locked the girl in the tower to shut her up a long time ago, now he just had demented goblins running around making asses out of themselves.

"What?" he demanded, looking up at the clock. The girl still had over 6 hours to go. She was moving much faster than expected. No doubt it was thanks to Tana helping her along.

"Your Highness, Lord Aiden is here. He wishes to speak to you."

"Send him in," he replied. He glared at all the goblins. "Out! All of you! Go patrol the Labyrinth!" he ordered. The goblins scrambled to get away from their angry king and with a crystal, the room was cleaned. Such useful things really.

The door opened and a tall, leanly muscled man with long, blood-red hair walked in. He was about three inches taller than Jareth and slightly tan from spending much time riding on his lands. He wore a black poet's shirt, black pants and riding boots. He had the same mismatched eyes as Jareth, only with a kinder gaze, but when the wrong buttons were pushed, they could be cold, colder even than Jareths.

"Hello, younger brother," he greeted, looking around the chamber. "No goblins today? There must be a babe then." He grinned.

"What do you want, Aiden?" Jareth demanded, a bored drawl to his voice.

"What's your problem? Usually, you're not this tense." He began walking around the room, inspecting everything but not seeming to really care how the room looked.

"They're here. Both of them. Running the Labyrinth right now." Aiden stopped and looked at his brother, his eyes sharp.

"Both of them? Which one made the wish?" he asked, conjuring a crystal to watch them in.

"Danielle did, but Kitana was there at the time and I figured I could make an exception. The sister is up in the tower, and she is much farther along than I thought she would get." Jareth replied coolly.

"Jareth, you and I have been watching these two for years. You especially. You KNOW she won't give up, and you know she will make it here. Are you ready to handle that fact? You realize that the Council will be angry when she solves the Labyrinth. If either of them do."

"The Council be damned! If she opts to stay, there is nothing the Council can do. I just have to make her stay... but how?" Jareth retorted. Aiden smirked and stood next to his young brother.

"Invite them to the ball tonight. You can waste their time and try to get to know her better. Serenade her. You can do it. I'll take this chance to get to know Kitana better." Aiden said, closing his hand around the crystal he held.

Jareth sighed "Alright, alright. If it'll get you out of my hair, they'll be there," he snapped.

"Then I will see you later. Until this evening, little brother." Aiden disappeared in a puff of glitter. Jareth sighed and sunk into his seat.

"Please God... let something good come of this," he prayed.

"Friends?" Hoggle asked as they made their way through the hedge maze. "I ain't never been no one's friend before..."

"What a boring life you must have had..." Tana mumbled under her breath.

"Well, if we're going to get through this Labyrinth," Danielle started.

"We need to be able to trust each other. We want to be your friends, Hoggle," Tana finished as they walked under an archway.

"Friends..." he muttered to himself. A great roar cut him off, however and he began to tremble. "G-g-good-bye!" he shouted, running in the opposite direction.

"What?" Danielle demanded grabbing his arm.

"Keep the stuff!" He shouted, fighting her hold.

"Are you our friend or not?"

"No, no I'm not!" He got his arm free and backed up away from either or their reach.

"Hoggle!" she cried as he broke away.

"Hoggle is Hoggle's friend!" he retorted, running away.

"Well, I'm not afraid," she said to Tana.

"Things are not always what they seem in this place. Let's go help Ludo," Tana answered. They stepped forward, prepared for whatever may come at them next.


	3. You Can't Take Anything For Granted

**Chapter 3: You Can't Take Anything For Granted...**

Tana and Danielle looked at each other and drew their weapons before turning the corner of one of the large bush walls. Ludo was suspended in the air while these little goblins (who dounded Japanese of all things) attacked him with their weird creatures with sharp teeth on long sticks.They bit Ludo when they got close enough, making the large orange beast howl his pain.

"Let's go. Try to knock their helmets around. I could go for some quality entertainment," Danielle whispered. Tana nodded and twirled her sais over her fingers. Then they darted forward, always staying on the blind side of the goblins. Tana attacked first, throwing a sai to the closest goblin. When it hit, the helmet spun so the back covered its face. Danielle snuck up behind another and, using the flat of her katana, smacked his helmet askew. Soon they were all blinded, knocking into each other and biting one another by mistake.

"We're under attack!" one of them cried as the girls laughed.

"Retreat!" another exclaimed as the girls wiped tears of mirth from their eyes. There was a loud clang as they ran into each other in an attempt to get away. Danielle finally quit laughing and sheathed her weapons as she stepped up to Ludo, he growled at her.

"Now stop that!" she scolded. He stopped instantly and looked at her confused. "Is that any way to treat someone who's trying to help you?" She asked as Tana put her own weapons away and walked over. "Don't you want me to get you down?"

"Ludo... down," he replied. Danielle smiled and hurried to the log where the rope holding Ludo was secured. She pulled out the knot and Ludo crashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Danielle cried, hurrying over to him. She and Tana helped him to his feet.

"Friend?" he asked, looking at them curiously.

"That's right Ludo. I'm Danielle and this is Tana." He thought about it.

"Danni... Danni and Tana friend!" Tana laughed.

"Danni works," Danielle said, smiling. "Ludo, do you know the way to the castle?"

Ludo thought about it, looking either way as if truely trying to figure it out, and sighed. "Hmm... no."

"So... you don't know either, huh? Hey, where did they come from?" Tana said looking at two new doors with funny looking door knockers. One had a loop going through it's ears while the other had a ring hanging from his mouth.

Danielle shook her head as she looked at them, looking to Tana she said. "What do you think? Which of these two ugly characters should we choose?"

As if on cue, the door knocker with the loop in his ears spoke up. "It's very rude to stare!"

Tana glared at the knocker. "Chill, we were only picking a door."

"What?"

The second door finaly spoke up, but because of the knocker in his mouth, neither girl could understand him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Snapped the first door, sending the second door into a fit as he yelled through his mouthful.

"Wait." Tana said, cutting the doors ranting off before he could fully start."We can't understand you." she continued as she took the ring from his mouth, behind her the first door spoke up again.

"What were you saying?"

The ring finally free from his mouth, the second doorknocker stretched his lips. "It's so good to get that thing out."

Tana raised an eyebrow as she handed the ring off to Ludo, mumbling to Danielle. "Let's try this again..."

Danielle nodded her head in agreement, a small smile gracing her lips. "What were you saying?"

"I said, It's no good talking to him, he's as deaf as a post." the knocker responded.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble!" The other responded none too nicely. "You're a wonderful conversational companion."

The second knocker glared. "You can talk... all you do is moan."

"No good." The frist knocker sniffed. "Can't hear ya."

Tana and Danielle looked at eachother as the second door knocker let out a suffering sigh. "Right." Tana mumbled before walking to the first door and looking it over. "So, where do these doors lead to?"

"Wha-?"

"Search me." The knocker snickered. "We're just the knockers."

Danielle rolled her eyes as she took Tana's place to push on the wooden door. "Okay... How do we get through then?" Tana rolled her eyes... this place was doing things to their memories, they knew the movie like the back of their hand and yet here they were, forgetting the most important parts. She moved to stand beside Ludo with crossed arms.

"Huh?" The first knocker said rudely.

"Knock and the doors shall open."

Danielle stepped back from the door with a muttered "oh." before a snickering interrupted her. Turning she saw Tana laughing at Ludo who had the ring in his mouth. His ears perked up slightly when Danielle looked at him and Tana broke down in complete laughter. Danielle only smiled as she walked over. "Ludo..." she said, taking the ring and walking back over to the second knocker to put the ring back in.

The knocker turned his lips to the side, a pitiful attempt to get away. "Eh! I don't want that thing back in my mouth!"

Danielle glared at it. "Come on, I wanna knock."

"Uh-uh."

The first door looked at them. "Doesn't want his ring back in his mouth," he looked away and added. "Can't say I blame him."

Tana, already annoyed and wanting to get out of here now, stalked forward and pinched the second knockers nose shut just as he had let out a breath. He tried to not open his mouth, but the need for air - though why this thing needed air was beyong them - over powered his will and he opened his mouth. Danielle took that moment to insert the ring once more. Danielle grinned and knocked before saying "Sorry."

Through his mumbling, the girls caught his reply. "That's alright, I'm used to it."

Tana looked through the door "Come on," she said. "We get to go on a nature hike." Danielle and Ludo followed her and the door closed behind them. They walked deeper into the forest.

"Ludo scared..."

"Aww, come on. Take my hand," Danielle said. Ludo's big hand grasped her tiny one gently. Tana walked beside him.

"Imagine a big thing like you being scared," Tana said lightly.

"Yeah..." he replied as Danielle's hand slipped away. Seconds later, he and Tana fell through a trap door silently.

"See Ludo? There's nothing to be scared of," she said. Danielle turned around and found both of them gone. "Ludo? Tana?" she said quietly.

Hoggle was walking within a stone filled valley near the Enchanted Forest.

"Ludo? Tana?" he heard Danielle call. He frowned and walked past a giant stone face. "Ludo? Tana?" he heard again. He stubbornly kept going. "Hoggle, help!" His resolve crumbled.

"I'm coming, Danielle!" he replied. He turned and stopped short. Jareth leaned against the giant stone face, his mask set in place, but inside his blood was roaring in jealousy. He wore a white poet's shirt, grey breeches, his black boots and leather vest with a blue cape. He also carried a riding crop.

"Well... if it isn't you. And just where are you going?" Jareth said, smirking.

"Well, the little ladies gave me the slip," he started as Danielle began calling for her missing friends again, "but I hears one of them now, so I was going to lead her back to the beginning, like you told me."

"Oh... for a moment, I thought you might be rushing off to help her... but no, not after my warnings, that would be stupid," Jareth said mockingly.

"Me? Help her? After your warnings?" he asked, beginning to laugh as he turned to walk away. He stopped abruptly, as Jareth was crouched at eye level right in front of him.

"Oh, poor Hoghead!"

"Hoggle," the dwarf said quietly. Jareth grabbed his shoulder.

"I've just noticed that your lovely jewels are missing."

"What...? Oh yes! My lovely jewels..." Hoggle said, backing away. "I'd better find them... but first, I'm off to talk the little lady back to the beginning of the Labyrinth. Just like we planned."

"Wait," Jareth called out, "I have a much better plan, Hoggle. Give them this." With that said, he made a crystal appear and tossed it in the air. Hoggle caught two peaches.

"What is it?" Hoggle asked warily.

"It's a present."

"It won't hurt the little ladies, will it?"

"Oh, now why the concern?" Jareth asked.

"I won't do nothin' to harm them." Hoggle said stubbornly.

"Oh come, come, come, Hogbrain! I'm suprised at you, losing your head over a couple of girls!" Jareth retorted.

"I ain't lost my head!" Hoggle replied. 'You're the one obessed with them,' he thought.

"You don't think that a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like you, do you?"

"Well, they said we was--" Hoggle started.

"What? Bosom companions? Friends?" Jareth asked.

"Don't matter..." Hoggle sighed.

"You'll give them those peaches or I'll tip you into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink!" he said, jealousy raging. Hoggle nodded and made to leave. "And Hoggle," he called, "if she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."

"You will?" Hoggle asked.

"Prince of the Land of Stench!" Jareth replied laughing evilly. Hoggle sighed and left.

"Tana? Ludo?" Danielle called as she stepped into a clearing with a small pile of logs in the center. There was a tapping of sticks.

"Oh damn..." Danielle muttered as the fireys jumped out of their hiding places and began to sing.

Jennifer watched the crystal, keeping an eye on Danielle's progress. She was very very pissed.

"You idiot!" she muttered, "This is not the time to party with the fireys!" She was bored, had been locked in this tower for ages, and if Danielle hadn't wished her away, then she wouldn't be in this mess! She smirked evilly and began planning her revenge.

Danielle ran. She was sick of these creatures and they wanted to take off her head! She eventually came to a wall of the Labyrinth that cut off her escape.

"Damn it all to hell!" she shouted, drawing her sword. A rope suddenly dangled in front of her. She looked up. "Hoggle!" she cried happily.

"Grab it!" he shouted. Danielle re-sheathed her sword, grabbed the rope and began to climb. Eventually she reached the top and Hoggle shooed off the Fireys... well, their heads anyways.

"Hoggle! You came back to help me!" she said happily and leaned down.

"No! Don't kiss me! Don't kiss me!" he cried, trying to push her away. She kissed his forehead and the floor dropped out from under them, dropping them into a stone shaft.

"No, no, no!" Hoggle shouted, trying to stop himself from going down any further, already know where it was leading them. At the end of the stone shaft was a light, that first, Hoggle shot out of, he grabbed a pitiful looking tree sticking out of the side to stop himself from falling all the way down while Danille grabbed at a bar sticking out of the wall. "Oh... eww..." the dwarf cried. Danielle's eyes widened and she scruntched up her nose in revulsion.

"Oh my God! What is it?" she replied. "It's like... like..." A strange farting noise interrupted her as she carefully stood on the little ledge.

"Who cares what it's like! It's the Bog of Eternal Stench! Help!" Hoggle retorted. Danielle pulled him onto the ledge. "What did you have to go and do a thing like that for?" he demanded.

"What, you mean rescue you?" Danielle asked, moving along the wall.

"Wha? No, you kissed me!" Hoggle answered, following her.

"Don't pretend to be such a jerk! I know that you came to help me, and I know that you're my friend," Danielle said, stretching out over a hole in the ledge.

"Did not, am not. I've just come to get me property back... and to give you... to give you..." he replied, digging in his pouch for a peach.

"Give me what?" Danielle asked. The ledge began to collapse under Hoggle. "Hoggle!" she cried, reaching out to help him. They both fell. They landed on something big and hairy. Then, when Danielle rolled off, she landed in a pair of arms.

"Easy there, Princess!" Tana laughed. "You might hurt yourself!" She set Danielle down.

"Not funny, Tana. Your disappearing act scared the crap outta me! Ludo, are you okay?" Danielle replied. At Ludo's nod, she began searching for Hoggle. "Hoggle?" she called. She heard muffled cursing and pulled Ludo to his feet. Hoggle crawled out from under him, backing up in fright, stopping only a foot away from the bog. "It's okay. Ludo's a friend too." Hoggle gave her a funny look.

"Smell!" Ludo moaned unhappily.

"Ugh... you're right. Look, there's a bridge. Let's go!" Daniele replied. The group of four set off.

"Before I hurl please?" Tana muttered. Eventually, they made it to the bridge, where a little fox dressed in knight's livery jumped out. He wielded a short staff.

"Stop, stop I say!" he cried. Danielle sighed.

"Please, we have to get across!" Danielle said unhappily.

"Without my permission, no one may cross!"

"Please, we have to get out of the stench!" Hoggle cried.

"Smell bad!" Ludo shouted.

"Stench?" he asked. "Of what speakest thou?" Tana's jaw dropped.

"You must be joking!" Hoggle and Tana exclaimed.

"I live by my sense of smell!" he retorted, sniffing the air. "The air is sweet and fragrant... and none may pass without my permission!" Hoggle tried to push past but was whacked by the fox's staff. He stepped back.

"Come on, let us get across!" Danielle snapped. Ludo stepped forward and got whacked in the leg. Ludo roared and tried to crush him. The two fought for a few minutes. In that time, Hoggle snuck across the bridge while he was distracted. Tana glared at the retreating dwarf and chased after him, not even noticing the creak it gave under her weight, or the crack that half formed under her foot halfway through.

"Stop!" the fox called. He was in the hole of the hollow tree nearby. "Before this day, never have I met my match in battle. Yet this noble knight has fought me to a stand-still. Now I, Sir Didymus, yield to thee. Let us be brothers henceforth and fight for the right as one!"

"Ludo get brother!" Ludo said, helping Didymus out of the tree.

"Great! Now, Sir Didymus, may we have your permission to cross this bridge?" Danielle asked, feeling sick to her stomach. Didymus thought about it and realized he could still fulfill his vow.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Thank you, Noble Sir."

"My lady," he replied, sweeping his hat off and bowing to her. Danielle looked at the bridge and frowned. She began to walk across.

"I'm not so sure about this..." she called.

"Fear not, fair maiden. This bridge has stood for over a thousand years," Didymus replied, tapping the rocks that supported the bridge with his staff. The rocks began to crumble. Danielle grabbed a branch overhead as the bridge fell into the Bog.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "Hoggle, Tana, help!" Tana had finally caught up with Hoggle and grabbed hold of the back of his collar to keep him from running - for a short little guy, he was rather fast - however, at Danielle's yell, she let go and turned to see her best friend hanging on for dear life to a tree branch with nothing to stop her from falling in.

"Worry not fair maiden! I shall save thee!" Didymus shouted. "Somehow..." Ludo saw that the branch wouldn't be able to hold her and began to howl.

"Sir Ludo! Canst thou sit by and howl while yon maiden needs our help?" Didymus demanded. Soon, a large boulder rolled down a nearby path and into the bog, coming to a stop underneath Danielle. She dropped onto it in relief. Soon, more rocks emerged, creating a path where the bridge once was.

"That's incredible, Ludo!" Tana called from the other side. Danielle made her way over to Tana and Hoggle, Tana taking Danielle's hand to help her back to solid ground.

"My brother! Canst thou summon up the very rocks?" Didymus asked in astonishment.

"Sure, rocks friends." Ludo stepped onto the path and slowly made his way across.

"Be careful, Ludo!" Danielle called.

"Ambrosious! You can come out now Ambrosious!" Didymus called out. A large sheepdog with a saddle came out from behind a nearby rock. "My loyal steed. Steady boy..." At this, Didymus mounted and the odd horse and rider made their way across the path.

"Let's get out of here," Danielle said. Tana made a gagging sound.

"Before I puke please?" They walked down the path away from the bog. Hoggle lagged behind and pulled out the peaches. He held them out over the bog and prepared to throw them in.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." _Jareth's voice said out of nowhere, a slightly deep under toned voice chuckled. Hoggle cringed.

"Oh please," he replied quietly, "I can't give it to them..." He turned to catch up to the others.

Jareth paced his throne room unhappily. The goblins knew this mood and stayed out of the king's way. He conjured up a crystal and saw that the now had another helper in the Guardian of the Bog, Sir Didymus! They were getting far to close to the castle than he liked... and Hoggle STILL hadn't given them him present! At this rate, they would be late to the ball, Aiden would have one of his fits, and Jareth would end up with a headache. He sighed.

"Something wrong, Goblin King?" Jennifer asked with a smirk. She peered into a crystal that he had given her to check on Danielle's progress. He didn't bother to answer, instead moving away from her and sitting at a window overlooking the Labyrinth. He quietly began to juggle some crystals in his hand absently as he watched the sunset.

Authors' Insane Notes: Hey everyone! This is Lady Day. If you're still reading this, I'm impressed that you'd put up with us for this long. We can't promise a positive date for an update, cause God knows Lady Night is the slowest typer in the Universe and I'm the laziest. I'll do my best to get the next chapters out quickly though. Anyway, I guess I'll shut up now...

Please, leave a contribution in the little box! rattles the review button


	4. Falling In Love

**Chapter 4: Falling in Love**

They had been wondering through the new forest for about an hour. Thankfully, there had been no fireys or goblins, but everyone was exhausted, and pretty hungry. Danielle sighed and looked at Tana unhappily.

"Why didn't you pack any food for this part?" she hissed angrily.

"I didn't have time to get to the kitchen! Besides, look at Hoggle. If my guess is right, we'll both be getting peaches pretty soon anyway." Danielle sighed nervously. Tana glanced at her concerned. "What's wrong? This is the part you should be most looking forward to!" she whispered in reply.

"I am! I...just can't... dance very well. I'm really nervous. What if I screw it up?" Danielle answered. There was a faint growling sound.

"Was that my stomach or yours Ambrosious?" Didymus asked.

"Hungry..." Ludo added. Danielle sighed.

"Yeah..." she said, distractedly.

"...but we can't stop now. Maybe we'll find some berries or something..." Tana finished. She glanced at Danielle with a smirk. "Three... two... one..." she mouthed.

"Danielle... Tana..." Hoggle called quietly from behind. The girls turned.

"Yeah?" they answered.

"Here..." he said, handing them the peaches. Tana bit into hers quickly.

"Thanks Hoggle!" she said. Danielle smiled at the dwarf, who had flinched when Tana bit into her peach, and knelt at his side.

"Hoggle," she whispered in his ear, "we forgive you. Go catch up to the others. Don't worry about us."

Hoggle pulled away and looked up at her wide-eyed. She smiled and bit into her peach, feeling the effects of the spell almost immediately. Hoggle ran ahead and Danielle collapsed next to Tana.

Jareth still sat in the window overlooking the city, twirling his crystals. He felt the magic in the peaches activate and smiled, beginning to send his crystals into the air as bubbles to draw them into the "dream". He absently wondered how his crystal for Danielle would manifest itself. He raised his last crystal. His clothes changed and he disappeared.

Danielle opened her eyes, looking around. The ballroom wasn't right... but the music was the same. She looked down at herself to check if she was wearing Sarah's "Abomination Barbie Dress" and was suprised to see that she was wearing the gown she had described to Tana. It was a deep crimson velvet with gold trim. Her hair was half pulled back, out of her face, and secured with a garnet hair clasp. It hung down her back in curly waves, which suprised her, since her hair didn't support curls very well. Around her neck was a black chocker, with a golden pendant shaped like Jareth's. It also had a garnet in the middle.

She looked around and spotted Tana dancing with a man in a burgandy frock coat with bloodstones sewn on it and black breeches and boots. His hair was long, blood red, and pulled back out of his face so that it hung to his mid-back. Tana also wore her gown, with her unusual hair pulled back in a bun, with emerald pins holding it in place. Tana smiled and sent a signal behind her partner's back, motioning toward the center of the room, then turned her attention back to her partner.

Danielle was suddenly struck with the feeling that she and Tana should be somewhere else, doing something important, but she shook the thought away and made her way down the marble steps, toward the center of the dance floor. She sensed someone watching her intently and glanced around. Near a thirteen hour clock that read eleven thirty, that also struck her as important somehow, she saw him. He was wearing a demon mask, but revealed himself as her eyes met his.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes..._

At these lines, Jareth smirked and began a game of hide and seek. Danielle sighed unhappily and allowed her instincts to guide her as she made her way into the sea of people.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new Dreams_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart_

Danielle saw him again, flirting with another woman as they danced. She made her way over, but he had disappeared. Danielle sighed in disappointment and turned back to her search.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

Danielle saw him on the other side of the room with another set of ladies. She hurried over, but he was gone. She turned away and walked off. Jareth revealed himself behind one of the women's fans. He smirked.

'Damn his magic!' she thought angrily.

_It's falling down_

_Falling in love._

Danielle made her way into the center of the room. She was a bit nervous, because she could sense many men leering at her. It was odd, because none had made a move toward her. She caught sight of Jareth near Tana and her dance partner and made her way over. Of course, when she got there, he was gone.

"He's doing this to annoy you, milady," he said with an amused smile. Danielle frowned.

"Thank you for that amazing revelation, milord," she retorted.

"Danielle, don't pick on him! Now, get back out there! He's about to start the second verse!" Tana scolded. Danielle nodded and returned to the center of the room again.

_I'll paint your mornings of gold_

_I'll spin your valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars_

_I'll lay my love_

_Between the stars_

At this point, Danielle was fed up and ready to escape. When she turned around, he stood there looking handsome in his blue frock coat and blue highlights in his wild blonde hair. She smiled as he took her into his arms and swept her into a waltz.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every Thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_.

Danielle smiled up at him as they danced. He smiled softly, pulled her closer, and murmured the last lines of the song in her ear.

_It's falling down_

_Falling in love._

When Tana first opened her eyes, she had expected Danielle to be standing right next to her, however, the other girl was not. She glanced about in confusion at the black room that looked familiar but different at the same time. Glancing down at herself, Tana found herself wearing the very dress she had shown Danielle. It was a deep forest green and clung to her, around her neck was a black chocker with a silder cross hanging low on her chest, around her wrists were two silver bands that had silk string of the same color winding up her forearms. Her hair felt tight and reaching back she found that it was pulled back in a bun, done up in pins to keep it in place while her bangs fell to frame her face.

She took a couple of steps onto the dance floor, her eyes roaming to catch a glimps of her friend or perhaps the Goblin King himself, to make sure she was in the actual ballroom. Tana took another look around when she saw neither, however a tall handsome man walked towards her and held out his hand toward her, Tana hesitated only a moment before finally accepting. He said nothing as he nodded his head to her.

This strange handsome man gave her a charming smile when their eyes met once more, and he led her further into the dance floor. Tana watched him, entranced as he turned to face her once more and pulled her close. She wanted to ask who he was and what was going on, however, Tana finally caught sight of Danielle, wearing the very dress she had told Tana of. She was torn between going to her friend or staying with this man. Tana's dancing partner noiced and gave her a minute shake of his head. He leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear. "She must do this on her own, my lady."

A shiver ran through her at the deep purring tone of his voice. Tana nodded her head and looked up in time to catch her friend's eye. If Danielle stood where Sarah had in the movie, then Tana had a rough guess as to where the Goblin Kind himself stood. Tana may not be allowed to help Danielle out right, but that couldn't stop her from giving the princess a hint or two.

Tana smiled as she sent a signal to Danielle behind the man's back and motioned towards the center of the room, when she was sure Danielle got her hint, she turned her attention back to her partner.

The first notes of Jareth's song reach their ears and Tana knew that the game between Jareth and Danielle was about to begin. Tana's unknown dancing partner took this time to sweep her off in the oppisite direction, she gave him a questioning look but he merely shook his head. They both watched the wild chase around the floor, all the while, Tana's un-named partner made sure to keep her far away from them.

At last the two finally met and began dancing. Tana and her partner both let out a sigh of relief before Tana looked at the man suspiciously. "Not only were you keeping me away from Princess, but you were making sure Jareth had a partner... why?" She asked quietly.

The man smiled. "She had to find him on her own." He replied and then added. "I had also invited him here. I only want what is best for Jareth. No matter how much he denies it, I know he is lonely."

Tana raised an eyebrow at him. "You invited him?"

"Yes. I am the lord of these lands, serving under my brother, the Goblin King." He replied.

"Your brother?" Tana said in shock, really looking at him. "How could I have missed it? Your eyes are a dead give away..." She lifted a hand to lightly brush her fingers down the side of his face. "What is your name?"

He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. "I am called Aiden, my lady." he introduced himself, kissing her hand softly. "I have been watching your journey with Lady Danielle and I must say, I am intrigued and totally captivated by you."

Tana's face flushed slightly though she tried to ignore it. "I don't see how." She mumbled, glancing over at the dancing couple. Danielle and Jareth looked breathtakingly beautiful together. "I'm not that interesting..."

"But you are." Aiden replied, turning her face gently back to him. "And I hope that you will stay so we can better get to know eachother. There is much more I'd love to learn about you."

Tana looked at him, unbelievingly. "I don't know. We still have Jennifer to save, though I would rather see her turn into a goblin..." Tana trailed off and looked over Aiden's shoulder instead of in his eyes. "When this is over, the after-effects of Jareth's spell will take effect. We'll forget everything."

Aiden gave a light chuckle. "Do not worry on it now Milady." He said, pulling her into his arms once more. "For now, let us just dance." She smiled and gave a light nod of her head before they were turning around the dance floor.

Danielle sighed and leaned against the Goblin King's chest. It just seemed so right to her, even if he was supposed to be the enemy.

'If I never leave this moment, I'll be content,' she thought absently. Jareth looked down at the mortal girl in his arms and smiled a genuine smile.

Of course, as all stories do, at that moment both couples were sent spiralling back into reality as the clock began to chime 12:00. Battle lines were drawn again, and they became opponents once more. Danielle sighed unhappily.

"I may forget everything," she muttered, "but my heart will not forget this." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly. She never gave him the chance to respond as she pulled out of his embrace and ran. She looked back once and saw the sad look in his unguarded eyes. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

She shoved her way out of the crowd and ran past Tana and Aiden. Tana hesitated for a moment, looking up at Aiden, then called out to her retreating princess:

"I'll catch up to you at the gates!"

"Be careful!" Aiden called as Danielle shattered the dream by jumping off the balcony. She fell into darkness, a single tear slipping down her face.


	5. There Was Something I was Searching For

**Chapter 5: There Was Something I was Searching For...**

Danielle landed in a trash heap, forcing her sword scabbard to jab into her back. She looked around in confusion, her eyes landing on the fruit in her hand and dropped the peach in disgust as she spotted a little green worm in it. She still wore the choker in the shape of Jareth's pendant, though she took no notice of it and jumped off the pile to land on a smaller one.

"Ah! Get off my back!" someone screeched. Danielle jumped onto the ground and the trash pile turned around. It was a goblin woman. "Why don't you look where you're going, young woman!" she demanded.

Danielle glanced around, feeling like something was missing. "I was looking..." She whispered. Something was very wrong... and she couldn't remember what it was. It was nagging her horribly.

"Hm? And just where were you going?" the goblin asked.

"I... can't remember..." Danielle replied.

The goblin woman studied Danielle with no little interest, obviously already knowing who Danielle was and why she was there. "How can you look where you're going if you don't know where you're going?"

"There was something I was searching for..." Danielle replied quietly.

"Oh? Then how about this?" the goblin asked, holding up the pendant she had given Hoggle.

"My pendant...? Thank you..." she said. She was happy to have her pendant back... but something was still nagging her... just beyond her reach...

"That's what you were searching for... isn't it, my dear?"

"Yeah... I had forgotten..." Danielle muttered.

"Well," the goblin started, moving over to a cave in a pile of junk, "why don't you come in here and see if there's anything else you'd like?" Danielle walked inside and saw her room. She smiled and flung herself on her bed. She closed her eyes and hugged her pillow. After what seemed like forever, she opened her eyes.

"It was just a dream... I dreamed it all..." she whispered, looking around the room. "Tana? Hmm... maybe she went to go get a snack... but the dream seemed so real..."

She hopped off the bed and moved to the door. She opened it and the trash goblin walked in, startling Danielle.

"Better to stay in here dear! No, there's nothing you want out there!"

"Oh my God..." Danielle whispered, backing away and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing her dresser and mirror. The goblin began to pile stuff on her. Danielle tuned the goblin out and looked at the folder on her dresser. She grabbed it and opened it, reading the all too familiar script inside.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered... I have fought my way here to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City... to take back the child that you have stolen..." Danielle whispered. Memories began rushing into her head.

"Huh? Don't you like your things?" the goblin asked.

"It's all junk!" she retorted.

"Well, what about this?" the goblin asked, handing Danielle her crystal music box. "This is not junk!"

"Yes it is!" she cried, taking the music box and tossing it to the wall, the room began to collapse. She heard Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle shouting her name and she began to climb up the hole. Her hands were grabbed by Ludo's giant paws. She emerged from the mountain of junk, ready to get back on the journey.

"Danni back!" Ludo cried happily.

"My lady!" Didymus exclaimed.

"Danielle, are you alright?" Hoggle asked. "Where's Tana?" he added when Tana didn't show herself from behind Danielle.

"I'm fine. Tana will catch up to us later. Let's go, we've got less than an hour."

"Milady look, we're almost there! Those are the gates to the Goblin City!" Didymus said. Danielle nodded and they hurried off.

Tana stood in the middle of Aiden's throne-like room, dressed still as she had been for the ball, in her hands a crystal that her eyes were locked onto. "... and no matter how much she doesn't want to, she'll have to say the words to defeat him and they'll both end up alone! She'll probably attempt to kill herself in her misery, and he'll probably destroy the Underground in his depression. Danielle and I may hate her sister... but we do want her to get home," Tana finished, watching through a crystal as Danielle and the others made their way to the gate, she was half tempted to throw the thing in her anger, but stopped herself from doing so.

The only thing that had kept her from showing her temper was the little prank she had pulled earlier when Aiden was taking her to his rooms in the Goblin King's castle. They had come across Jennifer, though she didn't yet notice them in return. After all the hell the the princess and herself had gone through to get this brat back, Tana felt the need to... pay her back. She had asked Aiden if she could borrow one of his crystals and with a confused look he had handed it over. Tana lifted it up to her lips so she could whisper against it before throwing it up and letting it drift in Jennifer's direction, floated over her for only a moment before dropping on her, covering her in what looked like slime of all things. Jennifer screamed her anger as the slime dripped down over her hair and face before dripping down to pool at her feet, she reached up to rub the clear green slime off her face and then attempted to rub it off onto her pant legs, however the feel of something hairy under palms made her look down to see large black spiders climbing up, while at her feet where the slime had been nothing but snakes slithered and hissed along. From where the Crystal itself had dropped, the feel of many jointed legs took place of the liquid, causing her to reach up and grab at whatever it was. Her hands came away covered in various bugs and spiders that seemed determened to cover her completely. She screamed in total fright as she tried everything to get them off her and to get away from the snakes that now attempted to slither up her legs, though none of her efforts seemed to work. The sound of laughing drew her attention to her side and her eyes narrowed in complete hate at what - or rather who - she saw. Jennifer saw red when she caught sight of Tana laughing, being held up by the man from before, who also looked very amused. Jennifer shot Tana a death glare before storming off, still attempting to get the bugs, spiders and snakes off of her.

A smile crossed Tana's lips at the memory before Aiden's rich voice drew her attention back to the present.

"I see your point, milady... but what can we do?" The goblin Lord asked and came up behind the young woman to wind his arms around her. "By my knowledge, they're both incredibly stubborn. Neither will give in... nor will they listen," Aiden replied. Tana sighed and leaned against him, her head falling back on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave..." she murmured lightly, his arms tightened in their hold around her as if saying he didn't wish for her to leave also. "I want to stay in the Underground. This is where I belong..." she muttered quietly.

"Then don't leave." he whispered into her ear. "You may stay in my castle as long as you like," Aiden replied softly, brushing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. Tana held up the crystal and jumped a bit. Danielle and the others had made it to the gate.

"Shit. Aiden, I've got to go. The princess needs me. Could you teleport me to the top of the wall, right there?" she asked pointing. Aiden nodded, releasing his hold about her.

"Of course. I will come with you. Lady Danielle will need all the help she can get. Jareth is going to be desperate to waste her time." he responded, raising a crystal. Tana's regular clothes appeared and Tana and Aiden disappeared.

Danielle grunted as her sword struck the leg of Humongus, the gate guardian of the Goblin City.

"Damn it, where's some backup when you need it?" Danielle shouted. Hoggle and Ambrosious were cowering, Didymus was trying to get them to come out, and Ludo couldn't do much either. She ducked under the giant axe. In the movie, it was all cardboard and paper... but here it was real metal, and her sword couldn't cut through it.

There was a slight pattering of feet on the wall. Danielle, who had been listening for it, brushed her braid back over her shoulder and looked up. Tana and her partner from the ball were up there.

"It's about time!" Danielle shouted as Tana lept onto the machine, pulled off the helmet and kicked out the little goblin, snickering when it hit the ground with a thump.

Tana grinned at Danielle "Ahh... shut up! Be glad I made it at all!" Tana shouted back. Looking at the controls, she frowned and took one of her sais to jab it into the center of the damned thing, making it spark up violently. Tana grinned at it as the axe got stuck into the wall behind her. Aiden took that moment to jump onto the metal monster as well, behind Tana, wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled her sai free and then jumped down to the ground, just as the guardian blew up. Everyone regrouped before the huge gate once more while Hoggle just looked at Aiden in confusion.

"Lord Aiden, what is yous doing here?" Hoggle asked.

"I am here to help Lady Danielle and Lady Tana. Now, let us go. There is not much time." Danielle nodded and moved to Hoggle, detatching the string of jewels on her belt and held them out to the dwarf.

"Here you go Hoggle," she said quietly with a smile. "Thanks for your help."

Hoggle smiled, accepted the jewels and motioned them into the city. "Let's go."

"Right!" everyone said as together the group of six made their way into the quiet city.

((Author's Notes:

Lady Day: Oh my god, I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long with this! bows and awaits punishment If you don't kill me, I'll write faster! I promise! It's hard to believe we're almost done. Just two more short chapters and we're done! And now for Lady Night's comments.

Lady Night: --is plotting all the fun she and Aiden could have, then blinks when she realises she's supposed to speak now.-- Huh? Oh, right... Next part... um. Here it comes and you better like it... or else. --innocent look-- Like Lady Day said, sorry it took so long, we've both been hella busy. P ))


	6. I Can't Live Within You

**Chapter 6: I Can't Live Within You...**

Danielle, Tana, Aiden, and the others slowly made their way into the silent Goblin City. Tana and Danielle had their weapons out, feeling horribly uneasy about the silence.

"It's too quiet. There should be goblins at market, or at least signs that they're at home..." Danielle muttered. Tana agreed and moved to stand next to her princess, eyes alert for anything that moved, Aiden himself going to stand by his Lady's side in turn. They made it to the fountain in front of the steps to the castle unchallenged.

"I think we're going to make it!" Tana said, looking on the bright side for once.

Jareth sat in his throne, horribly depressed and lost in thought. He knew what was coming... but he hated it. He hadn't bothered to check on Danielle's progress since the ball. Jennifer sat at the window, crystal in hand, with an evil smirk on her face. After her last embarrasment, - by Tana no less - she was going to make Danielle suffer horribly. One of the more intelligent goblins ran in, bowing before the throne.

"You're Highness! The girl!" he panted.

"What?" Jareth asked, snapping out of his trance and letting his mask of indifference slip back into place.

"The girl who at the peach and forgot everything!" he replied frantically.

"What of her?" Jareth asked, slightly curious as to the trouble she'd gotten into now.

"She's here with her friend, Lord Aiden, Sir Didymus, the monster, and the dwarf who works for you!"

"What?" Jareth shouted enraged. 'Aiden had better have a good excuse, that traitor...' he thought.

"They got through the gates and are on their way to the castle!" Jareth stood angrily.

"Stop her! Call out the guard!" he shouted. Goblins scrambled to carry out his orders, one ringing a bell to summon the rest of the army. "Take the girl and hide her!" Two goblins hurried to escort Jennifer to the Escher Room. "Come on! Move! MOVE!" Jennifer walked by and stopped for her final words with the Goblin King.

"You realize, of course, that I know about your feelings for my sister and hers for you," she started with an evil smirk, "And you should realize that I plan to make sure you'll both suffer for this outrage. However, she lives with me, so she shall suffer far more, oh Goblin King."

"Is that a threat, Mortal?" Jareth demanded quietly, a harsh glare in his eyes.

"No," she answered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's a promise." She then followed her escort upstairs and Jareth sighed and took his place at the window, praying that she'll be distracted long enough for him to regain his composure.

"Hoggle, whatever you do, don't say--" Danielle started.

"Oh, piece of cake!" Hoggle said in response to Tana's statement. Danielle groaned and rolled her eyes heavenward as the Goblin Army appeared.

"Tana, you just HAD to say something, didn't you?" she muttered as the goblins charged. "We don't have time to play hide-and-seek!" she shouted. "Ludo, call the rocks!"

Danielle and Tana ran into the fray, weapons flashing as they disarmed and knocked the small goblins out, though being careful not to hurt them too much. Aiden stayed close to Tana, throwing crystals left and right to keep any real harm from coming to the two girls. Didymus and Ambrosious charged after much encouragement from the little fox, and Hoggle stayed back with Ludo while the beast howled for his friends. The goblins wheeled in their cannons to try and stop the crazy mortal women.

Jareth watched from the window as his army was slowly defeated by two well taught mortals, along with the help of his dear brother. He sighed, knowing that the army wouldn't hold out long enough for her time to run out. He raised a crystal and his clothes changed. He wore a dark red poet's shirt, black pants, boots, and gloves. His golden hair shone as it flew about wildly. He turned and hurried up the stairs toward the Escher Room.

Eventually, rocks of all shapes and sizes burst through the gates and began chasing the goblins. Danielle rounded up her friends quickly and with Ludo's help, they opened the huge doors to the castle, Aiden and Tana making sure no goblins tried to follow, and went inside.

A few moments later found them charging into the throne room, weapons at the ready. It was empty. Danielle looked around, but knew in her heart that he wasn't there. She looked up at the clock and sighed deeply. There were only five minutes left. She saw the stairs up at the right.

"That's the only way he could have gone..." she said. The others stepped forward.

"Well, let's go!" Hoggle said.

"No. Tana and I have to face him alone," Danielle answered, not noticing Tana's sudden nervousness or that Aiden's hands now rested on the girl's shoulders.

"But, why?" Didymus asked. Hoggle nodded. Danielle's eyes clouded with tears a bit, but she blinked them away quickly.

"Because that's the way it's done." Tana whispered the words with Danielle.

"Well... if that is the way it is done, then that is the way you must do it... but remember fair maiden: Should you need us..." Didymus answered.

"Yes, should you need us..." Hoggle added.

"I'll call." She answered. "Thank you... All of you." She moved toward the stairs and looked back when she didn't hear the sound of footsteps following. "Tana?" she asked curiously.

"I... I'm not going back princess." she said quietly, the hands lightly soothed her. "I've got nothing up there for me. I love it too much here... I belong here, in the Underground." Tana finished, stepping forward - Aiden's hands falling from her shoulder - and sheathed her sais. "Just remember I'll be here for you always." Danielle sighed and blinked awat her tears again.

"Then this is where we part, KitanaHana Dairyu. Please... take care of yourself," she said. She stepped forward and hugged her best friend. Hell, they were practically sisters. "At least one of us will get their Happily Ever After..." she whispered. Danielle smiled and pulled away, running up the stairs to hide her tears. Tana's eyes welled up and she fell into Aiden's embrace, tears falling down her face, Aiden soothed her with soft words and comforting touches.

((Lady Night: I Don't Cry!

Lady Day: You do too!))

Jareth watched as Jennifer wandered around the Escher Room aimlessly. He knew what the little witch was planning. She was going to play on Danielle's guilt for the whole situation, and he would lose her. He knew that if she was allowed to leave, it was possible that he'd never see her again. He knew that the Council would find out that she defeated the Labyrinth... and the huge number of rules he had broken for her. He hated Jennifer, and worse, he hated his heart.

'The only thing good right now,' he thought angrily, 'Is that the little brat hasn't figured out how to walk on the walls or upside down. He started as Danielle ran into the room, tears slipping down her face, without Tana. He sighed, knowing that he'd end up sending her home all alone.

'One last song...' he thought. 'One more memory of her...' He sighed. For now, that was the best he could ask for.

Danielle wiped her tears and looked around the room. She could almost hear the music in her head as she looked down over the edge. Jareth stood there, looking incredibly handsome in his dark colors. A tear slipped down her face, fell, and landed on his outstretched glove.

_How you've turned my world,_

_you precious thing. _

_You starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done,_

_I've done for you._

_I move the stars for no one._

Danielle began hunting for her sister, running up and down the stairs as he sang.

_You've run so long,_

_you've run so far._

_Your eyes can be so cruel._

_Just as I can be so cruel._

_Though I do believe in you._

_Yes I do._

Danielle continued running. Jareth moved around the room effortlessly, finally coming to stand before Danielle, looking deep into her eyes as he raised a crystal. She glanced at it, but quickly returned her gaze into those haunting mis-matched eyes. He smirked and threw the crystal across the room where it bounced on a bunch of stairs, then bounced to Jennifer, who caught it. He retreated into an empty tunnel to watch.

_Live without your sunlight..._

_Love without your heartbeat..._

_I...I-I can't... live..._

_Within You..._

"Jennifer!" Danielle shouted. Her sister looked up, spotted her sister, and put on a scared act.

"Danielle! I want to go home! Help me!" she replied, terrified. Jareth rolled his eyes.

'Acting must run in the family...' he thought crossly. Danielle nodded.

"Alright Jen, alright... Let's see if we can work our way together..."

A few minutes later found Danielle standing a good thirty feet above Jennifer, on a platform. Jareth knew that it was time and with a flick of his wrist, his clothes changed. Danielle took a deep breath and jumped. Jareth sighed and all around him, the room transformed.

Danielle fell and fell, and the room around her broke apart, causing pieces to float around everywhere. She landed gently and gracefully, turning as she looked around. Finally, she faced the entrance of the tunnel behind her. Jareth stepped into the light, looking the handsomest she'd seen yet... except for the ball. He wore a white poet's shirt, white pants, gloves and boots. He also wore a magnificent feathered cape, which blew about in the wind. However, he looked exhausted... She sighed sadly.

"This is it... isn't it?" she whispered. Jareth sighed as well and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She wiped absently at the tears still trailing down her face and ran into his arms, crying into his shirt. He held her, smiling sadly. He pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you, you know..." he whispered finally. Danielle looked up into his eyes and wiped her tears.

"I know... I love you too, Jareth. It...it's not fair..." she replied. He tapped the charm on the choker she still wore.

"Take this and wear it always. This will tell the world that you are my chosen queen... and it will protect you." She nodded and kissed him lightly, backing away before he could respond. She pulled out of his arms and wiped her tears furiously, a look of determination in her eyes as she raised her head proudly.

"Give me the child..." she said quietly, her heart breaking already as the words left her lips.


	7. It's Only Forever

**Chapter 7: It's Only Forever...**

"Danielle, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel," he said coldly, his mask slipping into place. However, nothing could mask the pain in his eyes. He prepared his heart to make his final offer as the rules demanded. Danielle played her part beautifully.

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" she retorted, her own mask firmly in place. Her eyes showed no sign of tears, but they still expressed intense sadness at the circumstances.

"Everything!" he snapped. "Everything you have wanted I have done. You asked that the girl be taken, I took her. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it ALL FOR YOU." Danielle's eyes shone, expressing her gratitude for his efforts. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." Danielle sighed quietly.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, to take back the one that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as--" Danielle said quietly.

"Stop!" he said, cutting her off. "Wait. Look at what I'm offering you:" he said, creating a crystal, "your dreams."

"And my kingdom as great," she continued.

"I ask for so little," he said, backing away as Danielle advanced. "Just let me rule you... and you can have everything that you want."

"Kingdom as great...?" Damn! I can't remember the line..." she cursed. Her resolve to finish this was waning. If she couldn't remember the line soon, she wouldn't be able to say it at all...

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," he begged, knowing sadly that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't.

"My kingdom as great-- My kingdom as great..." she muttered. She looked up at him and he held out the crystal, seeing the tears in her eyes. Her mask was faltering. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. He nodded solemnly.

"You have no power over me..." she said. Those six words echoed around the room and with pain and sadness in his eyes, Jareth tossed the crystal up in the air and fell backwards off the platform, pulling his cloak around him as he transformed. The clock began to chime and Danielle closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face.

When Danielle opened her eyes, she found herself standing in her bedroom, all evidence of Tana being there gone. Jareth, in his owl form, flew around the room once then out the open window. Danielle hurried out of the room to check on her sister, finding her asleep in her room. She returned to her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking into her mirror. She sighed and wiped away the tear trails on her face.

"Good-bye Danni," Ludo said quietly. In her mirror, he stood behind her and beside the bed. She whirled around and looked, but he wasn't there.

"And remember, fair maiden," Didymus added. Danielle turned to look back at the mirror and saw him sitting next to her on the bed. "Should you need us..." he faded and Hoggle appeared from the other side of her bed. Tears sprang up anew at their words.

"Yes, should you need us, for any reason at all..." Hoggle said.

"I need you, Hoggle," Danielle whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Y-you do?" he replied. Danielle nodded.

"Yes. I don't know why, but every now and again in my life... for no reason at all... I need you. All of you." Hoggle grinned.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Everyone she had met on her journey through the Labyrinth appeared in her room and began to party. Party poppers appeared out of no where and the Firey's began dancing. Danielle hugged Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus before someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Tana and Aiden.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you, princess?" Tana said happily. Danielle grinned and hugged both Tana and Aiden.

"Never. I'm glad you guys came..." Danielle answered. Didymus figured out how to work the DVD player, Danielle never did figure out how, and everyone began watching Labyrinth. Danielle and Tana giggled as everyone became entranced with the movie.

"Ironic much?" Tana said laughing. Danielle could only nod. Eventually, Danielle left everyone to their movie and sat at the window looking up at the moon. She sat there for a long time until...

"May I have this dance, milady?" a soft, cultured voice whispered in her ear. Danielle's eyes widened as she smiled and turned around slowly.

"Jareth... you... but how?" she said, unable to form a coherent sentence. He smiled one of his mischevious grins and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into his embrace and they just shuffled from side to side to the music playing.

"I do possess magic, my lady..." he whispered. She looked at him.

"I thought I'd lost you..." she replied. She buried her face in his shirt.

"As long as you wear that necklace, you never will... However, the biggest problem is the Underground Council." Danielle pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"Who are they?" she asked curiously.

"They are like your mortal courts, you could say. They govern the laws of all the Underground. There are four council members who preside over very important cases."

"What does that have to do with us?" she replied, not liking where this was going.

"Well... I've broken a large number of rules regarding your journey, the biggest one being that I allowed Tana to accompany you... and taking your sister in the first place. She's too old to become a goblin. When they find out tomorrow, I'll be punished harshly."

"Then don't let them find out..." she started. Jareth shook his head.

"It's not that simple. The entity that is the Labyrinth reports the outcome of every challenge. It will report that you defeated it... and it will report all of the rules I've broken," he interrupted.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"We wait. I don't know what kind of punishment I'll get... and I don't know what they'll do about you. No one has ever defeated the Labyrinth... they are sure to be angry at you as well." Danielle sighed and leaned against him again.

"Is the whole universe against us or something?" she muttered rebelliously. "This isn't fair." Jareth smirked.

"What, pray tell, is your basis for comparison my dear?" he asked. Danielle laughed.

"I guess I deserved that..." she said smiling. Jareth's face turned serious again.

"Will you wait for me? I will plead for your return to the Underground... as long as it takes until you are home." Danielle nodded.

"I'll wait forever, if only to be with you again..." she whispered. He smiled and held her.

Tana and Aiden watched them from their place on Danielle's bed, smiling.

"They'll make it through this," Aiden said. "They're both strong. They'll be together someday." Tana nodded.

"You're right. They'll be alright." Didymus suddenly turned around.

"Lady Tana, is this how you and Lady Danielle knew so much about our world?" he asked, motioning toward the screen. Sarah had just made her way out of the oubliette with Hoggle.

Tana nodded her head. "Yes... But something or other was affecting our memory of the movie in important parts. Both the Princess and I have this movie practically burned into our heads: Every twist, turn and line said." Aiden gave her a look but said nothing as she continued. "While we were running the Labyrinth, something was slowly blocking out our memories, making it harder for us to make it through. That's why Danielle asked your names when we should have known while I was always wary around you..."

Aiden looked to be thinking on something as he said. "They made a mistake however... There is no mention of at all of me." Tana laughed and shook her head.

"There's only so much they can make up on a story that most people have no clue is real." Tana replied, Aiden just pretended to look offended.

Jareth looked over to the screen as his part in the tunnels came up. He looked at Danielle confused, hearing Tana and Didymus' conversation.

"You know, I was curious about that..." he said with a smirk. Danielle only smiled. Suddenly Danielle looked at her clock.

"Twelve thirty? Oh no! Tana, didn't my parent's say they'd be home around now?" she asked. Tana looked out the window and frowned.

"They're coming up the drive now."

"Shit! You guys need to get out of here! I'm not supposed to be having parties!" she exclaimed. Everyone except Hoggle, Tana, Aiden, and Jareth faded back to the Underground. Danielle hugged Hoggle and he disappeared.

"We'll come see you soon," promised Aiden. He disappeared.

"There's been a portal in your mirror the whole time. That's how they watched us every time I sensed them," Tana explained. "Take care of yourself princess." Danielle hugged her and she disappeared too.

"I'll return for you as soon as I am able, my love..." Jareth said, pulling her into his embrace.

"I know you will, my king," she replied. Jareth smiled, then kissed her deeply. Soon, he pulled away and held out a crystal to her.

"It's a crystal, nothing more..." he started. He began juggling it fluidly. Danielle smiled. "... but if you turn it this way, and look into it... It'll show you your dreams."

"But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl... is it?" Danielle asked.

"Of course not. It's a gift for my future queen... do you want it?" he replied.

"No strings this time?" Jareth smiled.

"Only that you become my queen someday," he answered. Danielle nodded and took the crystal, clasping it in her hands close to her heart.

"Good-bye Jareth..." she whispered. He disappeared.

"Don't cry Danielle, for it is not good-bye... it is merely a good-night, for I shall see you again..." his voice said quietly. Danielle smiled sadly, turned off the light, and climbed into bed, using a remote to turn on her CD player. Jareth's voice floated out of the speakers and with a soft smile on her face, she fell into a deep dreamfilled sleep, crystal clutched in her hands.

The next day found Jareth kneeling before the Council, his mask firmly in place. He scowled, glad he'd sent a note through the portal to Danielle earlier.

"King Jareth of the Labyrinth, this Council hereby punishes you thus:" one woman said. All of them wore long cloaks with hoods drawn up over their heads. "We hereby revoke your owl form, and ban you from travelling to the Aboveground. Your goblins shall henceforth issue the challenge of the Labyrinth and take the children wished away. The portal established in Miss McBride's mirror will be closed, and she shall never again be admitted to the Underground."

Jareth's eyes widened and he stood to protest. The High Councilor held up his hand, stopping his retort.

"These terms shall last for one thousand years, and are non-negotiable. You are excused." Jareth bowed his head in defeat and disappeared. He reappeared in his throne room. He fell to his knees.

"No..." he whispered. "NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted. Outside, dark clouds appeared over the Labyrinth and a terrible storm raged, mirroring the king's rage.

Elsewhere, Tana and Aiden had been informed of this news. Aiden watched as the sky darkened outside and held onto his love while she wept for the loss of her friend and sister and the heartache she knew that Danielle was going to go through. Aiden grieved for his own brother, knowing that he himself could do nothing.

Danielle sat in her room, looking at the roll of parchment sadly. Tears slipped down her face and she dropped the paper, throwing herself on her bed and sobbing.

_Miss Danielle McBride of the Aboveground:_

_Regarding your adventure into the Labyrinth and your subsequent victory, you have henceforth been forbidden to return to the Underground and the portal within your mirror closed. All powers given by His Majesty Jareth, King of the Labyrinth and the Goblin City, have been revoked and forced into dormancy. _

_Regarding Jareth's punishment, the king has been revoked of his owl form and all ability to travel to your world. His punishment shall last for longer than your mortal lifespan, so do give up hope of ever seeing him again. Forget this world and live your life._

_Lord Fynn_

_High Councilor of the Underground Council_

It was many long years before she ever saw anyone from the Underground again...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:

Lady Day: Well... that's the end. Yup, all over. looks at Tana with a smirk Did you want to write another one, or should we make them suffer with this ending?

Lady Night: --is hidden off in a corner, brushing tears from her face-- I say that we should make another one... This one was way too fun!

Lady Day: Don't worry you guys. It's in the works right now. I'm still working on the first draft, so we're not sure when it'll be posted. Soon, I hope. looks at Tana You got anything else to say?

Lady Night: Yes... I did, - in no way shape or form - not cry during the makings of this story and I do hope you all enjoyed it. But anywho both Princess and I enjoyed writing it and can't wait till we get the next one up for you all to read!

Lady Day: rolls eyes You did too. points to abovenotes Well, just so you damn lawyers out there know, we don't down Labyrinth or anything you recognize... Although Aiden belongs to Tana. . Well, anyway...

We'll catch you later!

Lady Night: Yup-yup.. Aiden is ALL Mine! XD --cough-- Erm, Hope to see you all in the next story!

Please leave a contribution in the little box!


End file.
